Violet Hold Records
The following is a system put forth by Archmage Gehlnarine Liridian on February 20th, 34 LC in order to keep better track of prisoners within the Violet Hold and any other pertinent information regarding Magus Senate of Dalaran operations within the Hold. Current Prisoners and Detainees Past Prisoners and Detainees *File #039-Nathul Furlbrow-Arrested on the charge of assault against Delmonte DelRose. Bailed out of the Hold until trial. The charges were later dropped. *File #089-Aithnea Escol-Detained and imprisoned for past cultist activity and corruption. Was cleansed and released April 4th, 34 LC. *File #022-Kalecthos Delnathor-Deatined April 13-14th, 34 LC for observation due to being posessed and cursed by members of the Twilight Hammer Cult. Released after no threat was detected. *File #OE-005-Xaer-Arrested April 22nd, 34 LC in Stormwind City under the Forbidden Magics Act after assaulting two Kirin Tor magi. Escaped with the aid of a rogue mage on April 25th. *File #105-Matiff Durthan-Detained in the Hold by the Eye under suspicion of espionage. Was later released the same day when it was determined he was not party to the alleged spying. *File #001-Arranax DeVin-Detained on the orders of Chancellor Halliwell during the Senate Session held on July 27th, 33 LC. Was later released with no charges being pressed. *File #011-Meriahm Lausten-Briefly detained after being abducted by Twilight Hammer Cultists. Was released after no dark magics or corruption were found. *File #017-Tallera Weaver-Arrested for attempting to blow up a wall in Stormwind City after getting into a fight with her roomate and destroying their dorm. Was allowed to leave the Hold when under supervision. Later released to Stormwind City. Access Visitation Rights Visitations rights are allowed to all within the general public provided they are not deemed a threat to the security of the Hold and the prisoner they wish to visit is not a high security prisoner. Visitors must be accompanied by a guard at all times. Authority to Arrest Those of the Archmage rank or higher may arrest and datain individuals within the Violet Hold. Members of the Battle Mage Corps and Dalaran Guard may arrest and detain for twenty-four hours, any longer and they have to get approval of an Archmage. Discharge Due to recent events regarding the hold, the senate controlled areas of the hold are under new release protocols. Level 1 Release Protocols Prisoners in level 1 security zones may be released upon authorization of an Archmage, the Mage-Commander, or the Guard Captain. Level 2 Release Protocols Prisoners in level 2 security zones may only be released upon authorization of a combination of Councilors, the Guard Captain or the Mage-Commander. The chancellor may override this restriction and release prisoners from these zones at his disclosure. Otherwise, at least 2 representatives of the listed parties must agree to release under consent from the chancellor. Level 3 Release Protocols Prisoners contained within Level 6 security zones may only be released upon the simultaneous consent of any two councilors in addition to the Mage-Commander or the Mage-Commander. The Chancellor may not override this restriction. Category:Documents Category:Criminal Records Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran